Hermione's Season of Change Title Change
by Cookie Monster's Crystal Ball
Summary: UPDATED Follow the entries of Hermione as she details her summer of change, and its terrifying consequences. My take on a cliche found through out this section.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a response to all of the "Character X had changed over the summer" fics in this section. It's going to be a short one, but I thought I'd do it anyway. People, change isn't always a good thing (and if it is, it doesn't always occur within the time frame of a single season).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hermione or any of the other characters. I'm just borrowing them to make a point.

* * *

**Hermione's Season of Change: Part I**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad to say summer break is just beginning. I look forward to using this time to study and improve upon my abilities as a witch. Ron will no doubt be goofing off (bless him), but he's promised to apply himself for me…whatever that means. Harry is getting along better with his household, at least that's what I was told. Of course, with the threat of Voldemort ever looming, I seriously doubt anything the Dursleys did would be nearly as troubling._

_Mum's a bit concerned because I'm feeling ill, but I told her it was nothing a little magic and a bowl of warm soup couldn't cure._

_Hermione_

_- - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_The most peculiar thing has occurred: for whatever reason, my hair has turned RED. I don't mean the shade of orange accepted as being red, but a terrifyingly rich shade of scarlet. I've looked through all of my books, but I can't find any reasonable explanation for this change. Still, I don't see it as anything to be concerned about. After all, it's only **hair**. It's not as though I haven't found myself in far worse predicaments. Anyway, I have owled Professor McGonagall about the situation and she has promised to see what books in the library are available to help and what Madam Pomfrey could come up with for me._

_She recommended that I remain calm, which I am trying my best to do. Hopefully, I'll figure out a way to get my hair back to normal in a few days._

_Hermione_

_- - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since my hair turned red, and things are continuing to get stranger and stranger. You see, portions of my hair are turning black. Not in patches either, but long even streaks. They started out dull and barely noticeable, but as the days pass (it's been three since I first noticed the streaks), these portions of my poor hair are becoming darker and darker. Mum is getting concerned. I myself am feeling nervous. _

_I got a message from Professor McGonagall and the book should be here in a day or two. I still feel a little sick, but there's no reason to worry; I'll get to the bottom of this._

_Hermione :)_

_- - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_I glanced at my previous entry and noticed something that startled me. I signed with this strange ":)", which is never how I sign my name. Maybe it was a slip of the hand._

_I just received the book from Professor McGonagall that she promised. It's called, "Unexplained Metamorphisms" and it contains various causes of changes in appearance and spells for correcting them. She also sent me a potion made by Madam Pomfrey in the hopes that it would help my hair return to normal. I sent a reply thanking them for their aid and was careful not to add the ":)" when signing it. Now that I think about it, it is rather ridiculous looking._

_In the seven days since I first noticed the streaks, they have become shimmering lines of ebony in my lovely red hair_

_Did I write that? Goodness! I don't like my hair like this, why would I say something like that? It's the cold. Yes, I'm still not feeling very well, and I think the stress over my hair and studies has taken its effect on me. _

_Mum says I should get lots of bed rest. Dad bought me a pretty blue summer dress. He says I can wear it out when I feel better. I usually don't do dresses, but he bought it and it would be rude not to wear it. Besides, it's actually a pretty dress._

_I'm glad to have parents who love me so much._

_Hermione _

_- - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so bad. So, so bad. I don't think I've ever felt so heartsick. You see…I burned the dress that Dad bought. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't stop myself. _

_I took it out, held it up, and then said a spell I know I shouldn't have said. Up in flames it went. I cleaned up the mess, but I'm in a panic. When I do get better, he'll expect to see me in it one of these days. I'll just have to think of something. There are spells for this, there has to be._

_The thing is, when I was burning it…I felt so angry. I was angry at him and I didn't know why. I hated him. It's not me. I love my father._

_Oh, what's happening to me? Why won't the potion or books help me? I'm just so sad right now. _

_I am not going to give up. _

_There has to be a way to escape this evil that has taken a hold of me. I know now that this is no normal sickness. It is a wicked spell, one that I must fight, or else_

_No, I don't want to think about it._

_Herm_

_- - - - -_

_Dear Diary,_

_You thought the last entry was disturbing? Well, get this: I just exploded at both of my parents. Why? I don't know. I still don't know. We were enjoying a quiet morning breakfast and Mum asked me to clean up the dirty dishes. So help me, I couldn't stop myself._

_I screamed at the woman. I told her to "fuck off" and I can't believe what I told her to do with her forks (not fork, "forks" plural). When Dad tried to reprimand me, I was so mean and disrespectful and I told him. I told him what I did to the dress._

_I didn't want to; it was as if someone else was in control. I swear I'll never forget the look on his face. Never._

_When I was finally able to gain control of myself, I ran out of the kitchen and I've been in my room ever since, which I feel is best. After that outburst, I think they need time away from me. I know I hurt them. What I don't know is** why**._

_I've gone back through my books (including the one sent to me by McGonagall) at least ten times each. Nothing is working. And now my eyes feel funny. They look strange, too._

_I'm afraid now. I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore. I'm afraid and I don't know what to do. _

_I've decided to owl Ron and Harry about this. I doubt there's much they can do, but maybe they'll write something to make me feel better. I need it right now._

_Herm_

_- - - - -_

_Diary Dearest,_

_I'm feeling strangely optimistic. Sure, my eyes are now a bright shade of purple, but at this point, nothing surprises me. Lol. I've begin to come to terms with this illness. Have I accepted it? No, but I've decided that I will not waste energy being surprised by every change that I discover. I came to that conclusion when I noticed that my breasts are bigger. _

_I know my parents want desperately to say something about it, but after the way I talked to them a couple of weeks ago, they haven't had much to say to me. _

_I don't feel so bad about the whole thing anymore, because now that I think about it, they **can** be annoying. But that's what parents are for, right? Ordering you around and annoying you. What a drag._

_I have taken up few new habits that are helping to distract me from my burdensome illness. First, I've discovered a love of poetry, particularly the dark kind. I used to read Poe, but I felt I needed darker, darker than the luscious streaks that dominate my hair._

_And I also have developed a desire for black leather. I bought a small square patch at a fabric store when I was out the other day. _

_Late at night, I rub it a little. I know that sounds strange, but it's comforting. I think that when I've saved enough, I'll buy a black leather skirt. And boots. I have a darling black shirt that would help make for an interesting ensemble._

_There's something else I was supposed to be doing this summer, but I seem to have forgotten what that was. No matter. I feel better, and that's all that matters._

_Later!_

_Mione_

_- - - - -_

_Yo Diary,_

_I'm so better! I feel great! I knew that leather skirt and boots was all I needed! Shopping is really a girl's best friend._

_While I was out, I bumped into Draco. Of all the people to see. He didn't recognize me, which was good because I didn't want him to. And the strange thing was, I think he kind of liked my new look. Ha, imagine that. The "pureblood" creep was all hot and bothered over little mud-blood me. What a jerk! Cute, but still a jerk. Oh, why can't I stop thinking about that idiot? That look in his eyes was kind of intriguing. Whatever._

_Anyway, I heard from Ron and Harry the other day. I knew they wouldn't be able to think of anything to help with the you-know-what, but it was nice hearing from him. I mean them. Wow, one minute it's Draco and then it's Harry. _

_Well, I'd rather think about Harry anyway. At least I like him._

_Good grief I'm babbling! Let me cut this brief and just say that leather is God. Grr._

_The fashionable Mione!_

_- - - - -_

_Diary,_

_This is totally going to be my last entry for the summer. I mean, there are like what, two weeks left? And I'm indoors writing in a stupid journal! I don't think so. I bought new clothes that go perfectly with my hair. I've decided that what happened to me wasn't a curse at all, and certainly not a sickness. This is great! Guys think I'm cute and girls who didn't like me before want to ask me, ME, for shopping tips. I have never been more popular._

_And I'm not even back at Hogwarts yet! I can't wait to see Harry and Ron again. I know they'll totally love my new style. It's like the bomb. Sorry, "dah" bomb! Whee! Slang is fun. Hehe._

_Well, I've gotta go, I'm meeting up with Mindy from downtown and she and I are going to get a great manicure and I'm totally going to match my nails with my hair. Oh, I'm going to look so totally hawt! All the guys are going to flip!_

_I'm so out!_

_Mia ('cause Mione sounds kinda old . . .)_

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** Well, that's the end of part one. Next, our "Mia" heads to Hogwarts. That ought to be interesting. Remember, this is what happens when you screw with perfectly normal characters. Hurts, doesn't it? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know, I took a bit of a break, but I'm back! Thanks for the feedback. About the "Diary Dearest" comment, I don't think I rushed the transformation, only because this is a parody of this type of fic and the transformation in comparison is typical. If anything, I think I might be going slowly in comparison.

Also, since someone asked how you get "Mia" from "Hermione", and if it helps, my theory is the author cuts off the "her" and "one" and use the "mi". But, since that alone makes no sense, they add an "a", for a more feminine and complete sound – "mia", which I believe is pronounced "my-ah". Just a theory.

I hope that helps. As always, all thoughts and criticisms are appreciated.

This chapter places our seriously OOC Hermione back at Hogwarts. This is an AU story (obviously), so keep that in mind as things make a turn for the worst. Think things are tragic now? Let's see how you feel at the end of the chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hermione or any of the other characters or locations. I'm just borrowing them to make a point.

* * *

**Hermione's Season of Change: Part II**

_Hey Diary, _

_I'm back, for the time being. Cuz there's nothing else to do. I totally thought it would be for the best to accept this weird change that has come over me. I thought seeing Harry and Ron would make it a little easier, you know? Well, it totally didn't work out like that, no, not at all. :( _

_First they stared at me. Not the, "OMG, you're so hawt!" stare I've been getting all summer, but a kinda…well, it wasn't good._

_So of course, I'm like, "What's you're deal? Haven't you ever seen a girl with pretty red hair, snake boots, a leather skirt, and black tank top before?"_

_And Ron goes, "…No."_

_Then Harry asks, "What the bloody hell happened to you?"_

_Well, that kinda hurt. So I just told them to fuck off. Now that I think of it, there was a more intelligent way of responding, at least several. Thing is, I didn't want to get into anything right there, with people still finding compartments and probably listening in on our brief falling out._

_I'm in a compartment with Neville right now. Ginny went get some candy or something (I suspect she's off to ask Ron what's going on). Neville keeps staring at me, like he wants to say something, but doesn't know what. I just hope he keeps his mouth shut. I don't know what I'll say or do if he asks the wrong question._

_Anyway…the hell with it. The train ride will be over soon, I think maybe it will be easier to talk to the two of them and explain things when we get to Hogwarts. Of course, I'll have to change into that icky boring uniform first. That thing does nothing for my hair. I'm glad I brought my little patch of leather with me. :)_

_Mia _

_- - - - - -_

_  
Diary,_

_The first few days back have been like totally dreadful. Everyone is staring at me. I knew it! That stupid uniform does nothing for my hair! Ugh! I'm resisting urge to send the thing up in smoke._

_Anyway, Ron and Harry…things are still kind of weird. I told Ron and Harry about the "change", and while we still don't know what to do, I've told them that I'm not going to worry about it._

_And then Ron goes all, "You have to go to a Professor! McGonagall! Dumbledore! Snape, even!" _

_Waste my free time talking to teachers? Is that legal? They then said that I was completely out of it and that THEY would find a way to get me back to "normal"._

_Sweet gesture but please! I'm _me_ and _I_ couldn't think of a way out of this. What are those two going to do, besides make things worse? _

_Mia_

_P.S. Britain is doing nothing for my complexion._

_- - - - - - _

_Hey Diary, _

_Had an interesting day today. I made a new friend, and her name is Madelyne Pryor, but she likes to be called "Maddy" for short. She's really nice, and she has pretty red hair, just like I do. Cool, huh? Even though she's a little shy about her home life, we got along nicely. I know we're going to be friends, which is brilliant, because Harry and Ron are still off being "heroic" and have little time for me._

_Anyway, I have so much catching up to do with my studies, if I study. _

_Ciao!_

_Mia_

_- - - - - _

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't complain. I'm miraculously passing my classes, even though I can't seem to study to save my life. Lol. Maddy has been a big help, though, letting me borrow her notes and stuff. I just might make it through the year. Or not._

_Draco is beginning to bug me. Not with his stupid "mudblood" jokes or anything like that. But he talked about my hair. NO ONE talks about my hair. If he does it again, I swear, I will not be held responsible for my actions._

_Oh, that reminds me. Maddy said she's going to highlight her hair with black streaks so that it can be just like mine. Isn't that sweet? Now we can be twins. Wicked!_

_Mia :)_

_- - - - -_

_Diary,_

_I am shaking as I write this. I mean, I haven't been this completely shook since, well, since this whole bloody "change" thing started a few months ago._

_Okay, I can't believe I'm going to write this, but I am. _

_Draco Malfoy kissed me. He KISSED me. _

_Oh, sorry about that stain on the bottom corner there. I threw up a little before I could stop myself. Good thing I missed most of the book, but I had to change my sheets. Don't worry, I'm all better now. For the moment._

_Anyway, to get back to what I was saying: he kissed me. And I let him. Bloody Hell! I mean good God; I hate that snobby little bigot. We were even having a bit of an argument before it happened. If you could call it an argument. It was mostly gestures on my part._

_Then, he somehow got me in a corner away from everyone. I swear on Crookshank's tail, I was getting ready to light that platinum blond little toad up with a hex you haven't seen this side of the Dark Ages…when it happened. _

_He kind of looked at me, and then he did this weird sniff thing. Ew, I'm trying not to be sick again as I write this. _

_And then he just kissed me. I try to fight him off for the first few seconds, obviously. Then, for reasons I don't know, I kind of didn't want to fight anymore._

_Luckily, Maddy saw me, and I guess it looked weird to her, because she knows how much I dislike him, so she shouted my name._

_It was enough to get me out of whatever had come over me. I wasted no time kneeing the little wanker between the legs (surprise, there's something there!) and then I just ran as fast as I could._

_That's what happened. I can't believe it myself, but that's what happened._

_Diary, I have completely changed my mind. Forget the beautiful hair, the leather, the dark poetry, and this love of all things tight. If this change means I may be making out with Draco whenever the mood hits me, then to hell with it ALL. I'm going to track down Ron, Harry, Maddy, Dumbledore, and anyone else I think can help me._

_There is no way I am going to be Draco's muggle-born bitch. I'd rather die. Somehow, I'm going to put a stop to this. Yes, even if it kills me, as the cliché goes. Hopefully, it will kill Draco first. _

_I'm off to scrub my mouth again, since I can still taste his tongue. Gross!_

_Hermione_

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Well, it looks like our normal rational Hermione is coming back to us. Things just may be looking up…or I just may be playing with your emotions.

For some of you, the name "Maddy Pryor" should be familiar. I'm not at liberty to say why, because it may play out in this story.

Next chapter: A fight, a poem, and the improbable shipper cliché from HELL! Thanks for reading.

CMCB


End file.
